pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of Silliness?!? (RARE 1998 Prototype Version)
The prototype 1998 VHS of Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? was did make available for the mail-order purchase by Game Freak Productions it was did release on November 21st, 1998. It does contain several differences from the final print of the eleventh episode, which was did release a less years later on May 24th, 1995 by Word Entertainment on VHS. The first 100 copies was did use with the 1993 Pokemon logo was did release on July 1st, 1998 (the same day Madame Leafeon was did release) and have the Eevee-Boy! Teaser from the original release until it's mail-order in November 21st, 1998. Differences *The dream sequence is toned down, with only the saxophone and an unused harp sound playing. *The music immediately following the dream sequence (before the theme song) is absent, so as not to scare young children. *The Water Buffalo Song plays before Song of the Cebu, albeit rerecorded. *Instead of Eevee's Big "NO!", They using a title card for His Cheeseburger. *The Forgive-o-Matic infomercial plays after His Cheeseburger. *Pikachu saying "You don't mean..." hasn't been animated yet, so it plays at the end of the Forgive-o-Matic infomercial. Opening *What's the Big Idea? promo *Pokémon: Party Dancecapades! Trailer *FBI Warning *4Kids Entertainment / Viz Video *Big Idea presents logo Plot Nighthawks Opening Segement (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Pikachu that nicknamed Jimmy as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Eevee sitting next to a glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Eevee appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into her dream.) Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song... Larry: Boy is riding with cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Eevee, still dreaming...) Eevee: (Sleeping with tears on her eyes) Eevee. Eevee! (...then back to her nightmare...) Archibald: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Mr. Lunt: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Archibald: Silly songs is cancelled... Silly songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Eevee, who is fidgeting more vigorously.) Eevee: (Slurring) Eev! Eevee! Eeevee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! Eev Eevee! Nnnnnn! Eevee! Eevee! (Jimmy begins to take notice of Eevee's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Eevee: Nnnnnnn! EEVEE! Nnnnn! Jimmy: Hey. Eevee: Jibee! Jimmy: Hey-hey, Ms. You okay? Eevee: Eevee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Eevee! Jimmy: Ms.! Wake up, Ms.! Ms.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" and "The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!" comes up as Jimmy rushes over to see if Eevee's okay.) (The Pokémon Theme Song begins) Nighthawks Segement #2 (We fade back to Jimmy and Eevee. Eevee has an ice pack on her head. She also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Jimmy: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Eevee: (Sad) (Sniffs) Eev, Eev Eevee. (Yeah. I'm okay.) Jimmy: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Eevee shakes her head.) Jimmy: Waffle cone? (Eevee shakes her head again.) Jimmy: Cup full of sprinkles? Eevee: Eev. Eevee. (No. I don't need anything.) Jimmy: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Eevee looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Eevee: Eevee? (Does that thing work?) Jimmy: Mm-hmm. Eevee: Ee-vee. (A-4 and L-7.) Jimmy: Huh? Eevee: Ee-vee. (Crying) Eev Ee-vee! (A-4 and L-7. Press A-4 and L-7!) (Jimmy walks over to the jukebox.) Eevee: Eevee... (It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up!) (Jimmy presses buttons and on comes "The Water Buffalo Song".) "The Water Buffalo Song" from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Narrator: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry", the part of the show where Larry comes out a sings a Silly Song. So without further ado, "Silly Songs with Larry". (The screen fades from the parlor to the countertop. Larry (wearing an oversized cowboy hat) bounces from the right of the screen and faces the audience.) Larry: The Water Buffalo Song. (Smiles as the song starts) (For "The End of Silliness?" version, Hotsy-Totsy subtitles appear for the viewer to sing along with.) ♪Everybody's got a water buffalo. Yours is fast, but mine is slow.♪ ♪Oh where'd we get them, I don't know, but everybody's got a water buffalo.♪ (Holds a long "ooh" note) ♪I took my buffalo to the store.♪ (A saloon door drops in from the ceiling and Larry puts his head in it) ♪Got his head stuck in the door.♪ (The saloon door rises back up to the ceiling and Larry flips out the door and lands) ♪Spilled some lima beans on the floor. (Starting hopping in place) Oh, everybody's got a...♪ Archibald: (Suddenly rushes in) Stop it! Stop, stop right this instant, what do you think you're doing!? (Song stops and Larry stops bouncing) You can't say everyone's got a water buffalo! Everyone does'' not have a water buffalo! (Jumps at Larry, then steps back) We were going to get nasty letters saying, "Where's ''my water buffalo?" "Why don't I'' have a water buffalo?" (Stretches his head close to Larry's face) And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so! Just stop... being... so... SILLY! (Gives a "Hmph!" expression and hops away, leaving Larry to stare at the screen confused.) Narrator: This has been "Silly Songs with Larry". (Song starts again) Tune in next time to hear Larry sing... Larry: ♪Everybody's got a baby kangaroo. Yours is pink, but mine is blue. (Archibald yells off-screen) hers was small but... (Archibald charges at Larry and knocks him over)♪♪﻿ "The Song of Cebu" (From "Josh and the Big Wall!") title card "The Song of the Cebu From Josh and the Big wall!" here Narrator: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry", the part of the show where Larry comes out a sings a Silly Song. (After the title card, we fade to the countertop, used as the inside the wall of Jericho. It's dark on the inside, but there's light from the projector on a bed sheet.) Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Larry the Cucumber presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event, "The Song of the Cebu."! Larry: ♪Cebú!♪ (Switches a slide) This is a song about a boy. (Switches a slide) A song about a little boy (Switches a slide) and his cebús. A song about a little boy and his ''three cebús. (Switches a slide) A little boy who had a sick cebú... (Switches a slide) a sad cebú... (Switches a slide) and a mute cebú. (Switches a slide) And also a hippo. (Switches to a blank screen, but can't find the right slide.) Um... um... this is me at the airport. (Switches a slide) This is my Aunt Ruth. (Switches a slide) This is me at a bullfight. (Switches a slide) This is me fighting the bull. Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: Ooh! Larry: (Switches a slide) This is me and the bull. Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: Ahh! Larry: (Switches a slide) This is me and the bull and... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebú. (Continues switching slides) Archibald: (Pops up from behind the sheets) Hold it! (Hops around and blocks the screen) You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on earth is a cebú, anyway? Larry: It's kind of like a cow. (Switches a slide that reveals two cows) See? Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! Larry: ♪Cebú!♪ Sing it with me! ♪Cebú!♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Cebú!♪ (Larry shows illustrated slides of his story as the song continues) Larry: ♪Boy is riding with Cebu.♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Boy is riding with Cebu.♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Into town in his canoe.♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Into town in his canoe.♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Sick cebú is rowing and sneezing. (Switches a slide) Achoo moo moo, (Switches a slide) achoo moo moo, (Switches a slide) achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo.♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo.♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Hippo chewing on bamboo.♪'' Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Hippo chewing on bamboo.♪'' Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Can't see boy and three cebus.♪'' Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Can't see boy and three cebus.♪'' Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Sad cebú is rowing and crying. (Switches a slide) Boo-hoo moo moo, (Switches a slide) boo-hoo moo moo, (Switches a slide) boo-hoo moo moo, (Switches a slide) boo-hoo moo moo moo moo.♪'' Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo.♪'' Larry: ♪Cebú!♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Cebú!♪ Larry: ♪Cebú!♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Cebú!♪ All: ♪Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo,boo-hoo moo moo, ce-bú!♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Hippo seen by mute cebú.♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Hippo seen by mute cebú.♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Tries to tell the other two.♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Tries to tell the other two.♪ Larry: ♪(Switches a slide) Mute cebú is waving and grunting. Mmm-hmm mmm mmm,mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm,mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm!♪ Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm!♪ (Larry experiences technical difficulties again) Larry: Uh-oh. (Song slows down and stops as Archibald comes in again) Archibald: WAIT! What happens next!? Larry: Um... (Switches slides as Archibald talks) Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebú successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebú sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? Larry: (Switches a slide that reveals his trip to Sea World) Oh look! There's me and Bob at Sea World! (Camera focuses back on Larry as he switches to an unseen slide) Oh, wow. Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: Ooh! Larry: I forgot about that one. (Switches a slide) There's me and that bull again. (Switches a slide) Archibald: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Larry: (Switches a slide revealing a bull glaring) Oh look, a cebú! (Archibald turns around, and the screen fades back to the title card.) Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior (Off-screen): ♪Cebú!♪ Larry (Off-screen): No, wait. That's a water buffalo. Narrator: This has been "Silly Songs with Larry". Tune in next time to hear the audience sing... (The song starts up again and Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior hop across the screen from left to right to the beat of the music.) Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior: ♪No more song about cebú! Need another verse or two! Audience is standing and leaving, Bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo,bye-bye moo moo moo moo.♪♪ Jimmy: I want my money back. Jerry: Yeah, that'd be pretty good. Nighthawks Segement #3 (Once the song is done, Jimmy laughs but stops when he sees Eevee's angry looking face. Eevee's not wearing her ice pack anymore.) Eevee: (Mad) Eevee?!? (What do you think that's...funny?) Jimmy: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Eevee: (Crying) Eevee! *sobs* (Yeah, but It was not my fault!) (Eevee flops her head onto the table.) Eevee: Eev Eev Eevee! *cries* (They got 'em mixed-up at photo hut!) Jimmy: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man as Piplup and a woman as Leafeon in a red dress enter an ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Jimmy: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Jimmy walking over to the jukebox again.) Jimmy: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Jimmy: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Jimmy: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Promised Land", "Good Morning Swirlx" and "The Thankfulness Song".) Nighthawks Segement #4 (After that, Eevee sniffs a little.) Eevee: (Sad) Eevee. (Crying) Eev Ee Eevee. (Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you.) (She begins singing) 84' Dreamin Jimmy: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play "Keep Walking", "Big Things Too" and "Stuff Mart Rap".) Nighthawks Segement #5 Jimmy: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Jimmy stops laughing and notices that Eevee's still not cheering up.) Eevee: (Sad) Eevee. Eevee? (I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt?) Jimmy: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Eevee: Eevee. (Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good.) Jimmy: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? Eevee: Eev? (Because somebody cancelled my segment, and I don't know who.) Jimmy: But Why? You wanna tell me what's going on? Off-Screen Voice: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Piplup the Penguin Pokémon. Eevee looks shocked then grumpy. Piplup walks over to the jukebox.) Piplup: Perhaps this will clear things up. (Piplup looks sternly at Eevee. They both make funny faces. Piplup looks stern again next reveals a title card for His Cheeseburger.) "His Cheeseburger" from "Madame Leafeon" & "The Forgive-O-Matic" from "God Wants Me to Forgive Them?" title card "His Cheeseburger from Madame Leafeon" here Eevee: (Off-Screen, Screaming) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!) (Screen cuts from song title card to "Silly Songs with Larry" title card with Larry in a bear trap.) Narrator: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry", the part of the show where Larry comes out a sings a Silly Song. (Screen fades to Larry struggling to get out of the trap while in the dark, until suddenly the lights come on.) Archibald (Off-screen): Just a moment! Wait! STOP TALKING! (Music ends on cue) Archibald (On-screen): (Hops in from the right) Excuse me, I have an announcement. (Pulls out a document and reads it) "Because of the high standards, we on this show strive to adhere to. And as a result of the disastrous outcomes from the first and previous Silly Songs, management has decided to make a few competitions for other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicant's sense of artistry and all-around propriety." Thank you. (Puts down the paper and hops away, leaving Larry confused as the camera zooms closer to him.) Larry: So what are you saying? Archibald: I'm saying "Silly Songs" is cancelled until further notice. (Archibald hops away, and Larry looks at his bear trap, then yells at Archibald for this outrage.) Larry: OH YEAH!? Well then how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? Archibald (Off-screen): I'm sure you'll figure some way out. ("His Cheeseburger" starts to play as a construction pea pushes a "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt" title screen from the left of the camera's view. Construction work happens from behind the title screen.) Narrator: Ahem. And now it's time for "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt", the part of the show where Mr. Lunt comes out and sings a Love Song. (The pea pushes the title card out of the shot from the right, and makes room as the camera shows the countertop at night, with Jerry in a car at the drive-thru resembling a clown's head. Mr. Lunt is shown in a red bathrobe, with his black hair shown.) Mr Lunt: ♪He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger and I might like a milkshake as well.".♪ (As Mr. Lunt quotes the off-screen manager behind the clown, the clown's teeth light up.) ♪She said to him, "I can't give you either." And he said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" She said," Yes it is but we're closed now, but we open tomorrow at 10.". He said,♪ Mr Lunt (Lip-syncing Jerry): ♪"I am extremely hungry, but I guess I can wait until then."♪ (As Mr. Lunt holds his long note, Jerry and Mr. Lunt are in a pink background full of hearts.) Mr. Lunt: ♪Cause you're his cheeseburger. His yummy cheeseburger. He'll wait for you-ooh, yeah. He will wait for you-ooh.♪ ♪Oh, you are his cheeseburger. His tasty cheeseburger. He'll wait for you-ooh. Oh, he will wait for you.♪ (A cheeseburger appears on Jerry's head, and the heart shrinks and pops. Jerry wakes up as the room changes to morning.) Mr. Lunt: ♪He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. (A rooster crow is heard) He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's, (A billboard for Denny's is shown in front of Jerry) Bacon and Eggs for half price.♪ (Mr. Lunt is shown in the passenger's seat as the camera zooms out.) ♪How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch. (Jerry starts the car, and Mr. Lunt turn to the clown head) Cheeseburger please do not get angry.♪ Chorus: ♪Don't get angry!♪ Mr. Lunt: ♪He'll eat and be back here for lunch.♪ (Jerry drives away, and he and Mr. Lunt are back in the background of hearts.) ♪Cause you're his cheeseburger. His precious cheeseburger. Be back for you. He'll be back for you. Won't be so long cheeseburger.♪ (Jerry is shown with eggs for eyes and bacon for eyebrows.) ♪Oh, lovely cheeseburger. Be back for you. (Jerry chases after the cheeseburger and the eggs and bacon float) Oh, he'll be back for you.♪ (The bacon floats under the eggs, forming a smile, and the eggs wink. Then the hearts shrink and pop, revealing Mr. Lunt back by the lamppost at night. At this point, the music starts getting upbeat and metal) ♪'Cause he loves you cheeseburger with all his heart. And there ain't nothin' gonna tear you two apart.♪ ♪And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese, he would get down on his hands and knees (Hops into five colored spotlights to the beat of the music) to see if someone accidentally dropped some cheese in the dirt. And he would (Guitar riff) wash it off for you, (Guitar riff) wipe it off for you, (Guitar riff) clean that dirty cheese off just for you!!!♪ (Music suddenly stops after Mr. Lunt holds his long note and flips his hair back. Then takes a breath in the next camera shot.) ♪You are his cheeseburger.♪♪ (The song ends and the camera pulls away from Mr. Lunt until it stops moving.) Archibald (Off-screen): I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! (A construction pea pushes the "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt" title card back into the middle of the camera. And more music plays during the closing.) Narrator: This has been "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt". Tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Mr. Lunt (Off-screen): I grew up in New Jersey. (Screen fades to black on the last note of the closing instrumental score.) (An iris opens around Scallion #1) Scallion #1: Hey, kids! Have you ever been bad? (A picture of a broken vase bounces from the ceiling) Do you remember when you broke your mom’s favorite vase and then stapled it back together and hope she wouldn’t notice? That was bad! (A trumpet blare plays and the picture is yanked up and replaced with a picture of a grandma screaming at the sight of a snake) Do you remember when you put your pet snake in Aunt Millie’s pajamas and she ran 5 miles without ever getting out of bed? That was bad too! (A trumpet blare plays and the picture is yanked up and replaced with a picture of a teddy bear ripped up in a blender) And do you remember when you stuffed your sister’s teddy bear in the food processor and told her it got chewed up by a "giant bear-eating lizard"? And she believed it? That was really bad! (A trumpet blare plays and the picture is yanked up, then we see all 3 pictures lined up vertically.) The Bible calls the bad things we do, “sin”. And when we sin, we need to be forgiven. That’s right! (Exclusively for 1998 Prototype version, we cut over to Eevee slamming her head on the table while being tortured.) Scallion #1 (On TV): So I know what you're thinking. "Jeepers, I've been bad! How do I get forgiven?" Am I right? (As soon as Piplup hears Scallion #1 ask "Jeepers, I've been bad! How do I get forgiven?", Piplup starts feeling guilty for the crime he had committed. Then we cut back to Scallion #1 as he stands behind the rising curtains.) Scallion #1: Well, moms, dads, and kids of all ages, have I got the thing for you! (Arrows point to the Forgive-o-Matic) The new WrongCo Forgive-o-Matic. (We cut back to Eevee slamming her head on the table as she is tortured) Scallion #1 (On TV): Yes, sir! The new WrongCo Forgive-o-Matic slices dices and purees your sins away. It's as easy as this. (We cut back to Scallion #1 demonstrating the Forgive-o-Matic) Scallion #1 (Off-screen): Just dial up your sin here, (Yellow arrow spins) press this button, and... bingo! God forgives you of your sin! (Forgive-o-Matic bounces) Scallion #1 (On-screen): But, wait! There's more! Order now, (A set of knives bounce from the ceiling) and you also receive a set of Gin-Sue Tu steak knives, the strongest knives on earth. Just listen to this. Potato Miner: (Rises on a platform from the floor) Hi. I'm a miner from West Virginia. In the last 3 weeks, we dug 2 miles through solid granite, all with one gin-sue tu steak knife and it’s still going strong. (Platform sinks down) Scallion #1: That's right. You get the Forgive-o-Matic and the steak knives (Knives shine and sparkle) all for one low price of just nineteen-ninety-five $19.95. You’ve never seen a deal like this before! Isn’t that right? Potato Miner: (Rises on a platform from the floor) That's right. (Platform sinks down) Scallion #1: So don't delay, order today. (Junior appears from behind the curtains) Operators are standing by. Remember, you get the Forgive-o-Matic and the steak knives all for just nineteen-ninety-five $19.95. (Music ends) You must be eighteen 18 years or older to call. (Smiles) Junior: Ahem. Scallion #1: (Turns his head to Junior) Not now, kid. Can't you see I'm "busy"? Junior: But, I know lots of people who’ve been forgiven for bad things they’ve done. Scallion #1: Oh, yeah? Well, they must have Forgive-o-Matics then. Huh? Junior: Nope. Scallion #1: Well, sure! You-you can't be forgiven without a Forgive-o-Matic. Isn't that right? Potato Miner: (Rises on a platform from the floor) Hey, could you stop sending me up and down? I'm getting really sick. (Hops to the right of the screen, then crashes off-screen, causing the set of knifes to dangle, then drop onto the stage. One knife ends up on the rotating stand.) Junior: The Bible says, if we ask for God to forgive us, then he will. Scallion #1: Y-you mean, all you have to is... ask? Junior: Yep. Scallion #1: You don't need a... a Forgive-o-Matic? Junior: Nope. Scallion #1: Are you sure about this? Junior: I sure am! (After hearing the truth, knowing the product will go bad, Scallion #1 tries to improvise to convince the audience.) Scallion #1: Did I mention that they also make great Julienne fries? Well, just drop a potato in here, uh, push the button, and presto! Out come the best fries you've ever tasted! Junior: (Faces the camera) Oh look, it's time to go! Scallion #1: But wait! There's more! (Runs off stage, then comes back with a tray displaying a shrub version of the Forgive-o-Matic) Just spread these seeds on here, and... and in a few weeks... (Pushes the Forgive-o-Matic off the rotating platform) Voila! (Forgive-o-Matic rolls down and hits the floor) Chia Forgive-o-Matic. Isn't that... cute? Junior: Say "Good night, Gracie". (Hops off the stage just as the stage lights start to turn off one by one) Scallion #1: G-good night, Grace. (A spotlight shines on him, until the two final lights shut off, leaving his eyes visible in the dark) Jimmy: (Gasps) You Don't Mean?... (Scallion #1, finally giving up, hops away, but yelps as he ends up tripping and falling onto the floor) Nighthawks Ending Segement (the screen fades from black.) Piplup: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! Jimmy: That's despicable! No wonder Eevee's so upset! I would feel that way too if somebody took my songs away! I'm calling the cops. (With the thought of Piplup getting arrested, worse, getting kicked off "Pokémon" for committing this crime, Piplup stops Jimmy.) Piplup: Wait! I-i-if you could just give me one chance I'll explain! (Jimmy looks at Piplup's sad eyes, then looks at Eevee crying at the table with her head down. Then softens up and decides to just give Piplup one chance to confess.) Piplup: I couldn't help it! It's just that... I... well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Jimmy still gives him a scornful look, as if he suspects Piplup is lying to him.) Well... (Starts to run out of ideas, until he suddenly gets one after looking at his briefcase) But then... I got these! (Piplup opens his briefcase. Eevee looks on as the rain outside stops. Piplup pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Piplup: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Piplup the Penguin Pokémon should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Eevee to regular veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Eevee: Eevee? (Moose lake?) Piplup: Yes. Moose lake. It's in Canada. Eevee: (Happy) Vee. Eevee. (Wow. Moose lake.) Piplup: The people have spoken. Eevee, I'm sorry I cancelled "Silly Songs with Larry". I never realized it was so important to you. And there's nothing can do hereby decree that silly songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Piplup hops onto the counter and gives a powerful speech.) Piplup: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, moose lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness shall continue! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Piplup: I'm okay. I deserved that. But try not to be too silly. Please? Eevee: Vee, Eevee Eevee, Ee vee. Eev Eevee. (Well, when you put it that way Piplup, okay. I forgive you.) Piplup: Good. (Struggles to stand back up, and Jimmy gives her Eevee's ice pack) (Eevee then walks up to Piplup with a paper of his own) Eevee: Eev Eevee Vee. (And just to make sure that none of this ever happens again,) (Gives Piplup a paper) Eevee. (I wrote you a bible verse.) (At this point, we see a closeup of the Bible Verse, with Eevee reading it as Piplup looks at it from his perspective.) Eevee/Piplup: "He who steals must steal no longer; but rather he must labor, performing with his own hands what is good, so that he will have something to share with one who has need. - Ephesians 4:28". Piplup: Why, thank you, Eevee. I will treasure this. But, isn't there something else you'd like to share? Eevee: Eevee. (As a matter of fact, there is.) (Shows a CD and walks up to the jukebox) Eevee. (I've been wanting to play this for the next show... but I think now's the time.) (Eevee puts the CD in the jukebox, and the jukebox registers Eevee's CD showing the "Silly Songs with Eevee" title card on the TV.) Narrator: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Eevee", the part of the show where Eevee comes out a sings a Silly Song. (Screen fades revealing the Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery dressed in blue tuxedos, singing like a barbershop quartet.) Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm.♪ ♪There lived a man so long ago. His memory's but faint, was not admired.♪ Scallion #3: Did not inspire. Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Like president, or saint. But people came from far and near with their afflicted pets for a special cure.♪ Scallion #3: They knew for sure. Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Wouldn't come from other vets. Whoa-oh!♪ (We switch over to Eevee observing Litten's Waluigi with blue gloves on the exam table.) Eevee: ♪This is a song, for your poor sick waluigi. He's got a fever, and his gloves are blue. But if I sing to your poor sick Waluigi, he will feel better, in a day or two.♪ ♪Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-hoo. (Penguin slides away from Larry's face up close to him) Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo!♪ (After the music ends, the Waluigi throws a tennis racket, hitting Eevee's eye. Then Meltan gives Litten advice.) Meltan: ♪He's gone a little loopy, in case you haven't heard. (Gives Litten a bottle of penicillin for his Waluigi) Here's a couple penicillin for your sickly purple villian.♪ (Litten looks at the camera confused, then the camera swipes back to the quartet.) Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm.♪ ♪No skeptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, the wondrous deeds that went on in that little alpine hut.♪ Scallion #2: ♪Some would stand in silence, (Scallion #3 joins in)♪ Scallion #2 and #3: ♪While some just scratch their scalps.♪ Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Whoa-oh!♪ (The camera swipes to Meltan giving a phone call) Meltan: Good news on the Waluigi, doc! He's up and kicking! (A door open sound effect is heard and the camera zooms away, revealing an blue hedgehog on the exam table moaning. Pikachu owns that Hedgehog.) Eevee: ♪This is a song, for your pregnant hedgehog. He's looking nauseous and a week past due. But if I sing to your pregnant Sonic, he will feel better in a day or two.♪ ♪Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-hoo. Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo!♪ (As soon as the music ends, the hedgehog poked, indicating his kittens are kicking inside him.) Meltan: ♪Jump in your car, drive into the city. (Hands Pikachu a milk coupon) Buy a jug of milk for your nauseated hedgehog.♪ (The camera swipes back to the quartet.) Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm.♪ Scallion #2: ♪The practice grew, their profits flew until one fateful day. When the nurse who did assist the doc asked♪ Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪For a raise in pay.♪ Scallion #2: ♪The doctor pondered this a while, sat back.♪ Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪And scratched his scalp.♪ Scallion #2: Then said... Eevee (Off-screen): No way, ho-zay Jose! Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪To the nurse of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Whoa-oh!♪ (The camera swipes to Meltan giving another phone call) Meltan: Good news on the Sonic, doc. He's feeling great. Six kittens. Named one after you. (The same door open is heard, then a door slam is heard, and we see a giant hand.) Master Hand: *evil laughs* Eevee: ♪This is a song, for your master hand. He looks uncomfy, think I'd be too. But if I sing to your master hand, he will feel better in a day or two.♪ (Bunnelby looks at Meltan, then Meltan looks at the screen. The hand also looks at the screen, confused during Eevee's yodeling.) ♪Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-hoo. Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo!♪ *Master Hand snaps his finger* Meltan: Oh yeah, that'll work. He's good. (The Master hand evil laughs at Eevee as Eevee keeps yodeling) Eevee: ♪Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo!♪ What's Wrong? Have you lost my mind?! OH NO! WHAT GONNA DO NOW!!! (The camera slowly flies to the left with the quartet at the countertop rumbles) ♪Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! You!♪ Hoo! Bloo! Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm.♪ ♪Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we've made!♪ Scallion #2: ♪When you go a little loopy, better...♪ Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: ♪Keep your nurse well paid.♪ Eevee: ♪(Rans to the left as the hand chases him) Yodel-leh-hee! (Rans to the right as the hand chases him) Yodel-leh-hoo! (Pops up from the center yodeling at the top of his lungs) Yodel odle odle aye de aye de aye de aye de (Master Hand tries to grab Eevee during the three beats in the song) Ooh!-Ooh!-Ooh!♪ Scallion Trio and Franken-Celery: WHOA! ♪Some would stand in silence, while some just scratch their scalps. For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps!♪♪ (The camera zooms out, and as the song ends, we see Eevee out the window being chased by the master hand.) Eevee (Outside the window): Bloo! (The iris closes around Eevee and the credits for "The End of Silliness" roll. The instrumental of the first part of the Silly Song, "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays. Then Eevee pops out from the bottom as the credits finish rolling.) Eevee: Bloo! (Smiles and the iris closes around him) Closing *Viz Video logo *4kids Entertainment logo *Pokémon: A Dancing Debut! Trailer *VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor? Trailer *Color Bars Category:Prototype Version Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Sing-Along Episodes